El Guardián de Gryffindor
by SonyVB
Summary: ¿El primer amor alguna vez se olvida?
¡Hola!

Aquí una historia más que espero que les guste, habla sobre el primer amor.

¡Disfrutenla!

Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling (n.n)

* * *

 **El Guardián de Gryffindor**

¿Una palabra para describirlo? Perfecto. Ese era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, aquel chico por el que muchas chicas suspiraban en cada partido, Oliver Wood.

Incluso yo, Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible, no podía hacer a un lado el hecho de que era un chico apuesto. Mi primer enamoramiento, una pequeña de 11 años, enamorada del guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Claro que nunca llegué a pensar que él se fijaría en mí ni por un segundo, estaba más escandalizado por lo que pasaría en sus partidos de Quidditch que en las chicas que se lo comían con los ojos cada que pasaba en frente de ellas, mucho menos se fijaría en una niña, que por cierto, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez al dirigirme a la mesa de Gryffindor después de que el sombrero seleccionador me dijera que pertenecía a esa casa y no a Ravenclaw, como estrecho su mano conmigo en señal de aceptación y acto seguido volvió la vista hacía los otros estudiantes de primer año que también iban a ser juzgados para recibir su casa.

Cuando en mi segundo año, se llenó de furia al oír decirme a Draco Malfoy "Sangre sucia", a pesar de que los demás también se habían puesto furiosos e incluso Ron se había lastimado por defenderme, ninguno de ellos había causado la sensación que él me provocó cuando cerró sus puños y le lanzó una mirada asesina a los Slytherin, sabía que no lo hacía enteramente por mí, mostraba la misma lealtad que les mostraba a sus demás compañeros de casa, porque eso era lo que yo era, una más de sus compañeras.

Al llegar a mi tercer año y a su último, perdí por completo las esperanzas, él ya se iba y yo me quedaría en Hogwarts, no sabía si iba a volver a verle, pero cada momento que pasaba, me daba cuenta de que lo estaba perdiendo, aun cuando nunca había sido mío.

Esa tarde en el campo de Quidditch, en el primer partido de la temporada, con ese espantoso clima, había tenido miedo de que se lastimara como en incontables veces lo había hecho, pero a él, simplemente no le importaba, era tan apasionado y entregado a el juego, que cuando pararon el partido baje tan rápido de las escaleras como me había llegado la idea, para mostrarle mi apoyo, que notara que estaba presente y que me importaba mucho lo que a él le importaba, puse el hechizo que haría que las gafas de Harry no se mojaran, y aunque no vi su cara, sé que cuando me fui y ocupe mi respectivo asiento, él estaba tan emocionado que pensé que mi corazón estallaría cuando él se acercara y me besara, para mostrar su gratitud; aunque claro, ese beso, nunca llegaría, porque aunque había hecho algo para ayudarlo, no entendería que lo hacía solo y únicamente por él.

El tiempo juntos, nunca estuvo presente, mientras el preparaba sus estrategias de juego, yo lo observaba embelesada, esperando que llegara el momento en el que él se me acercara y me dijera que no había nada más importante que yo, y que si estaba tan metido en sus partidos era porque no lograba borrarme de su cabeza, una historia romántica se formaba en mi mente cada vez que llegaba a saludar a Harry y yo estaba presente era como un ideal para mí, la chiquilla que se refugiaba en sus libros y en los encantamientos, ocultando más fuerte anhelo.

Cuando se fue, algo se rompió, la última gota de esperanza, se desvaneció, ya no había nada. Antes de partir en el tren que me llevaría de vuelta a mi mundo, me sentía vacía, melancólica, sabía que el siguiente año, no lo volvería a ver, que ahí había quedado todo, no escucharía su voz, ni lo vería pasar por los pasillos de Hogwarts a su siguiente clase, ni sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, ni siquiera saludar a Harry y lanzarnos una mirada al continuar su paso, no volvería a ver sus expresiones, su calma, su fuerza, su pasión, no lo vería cubrir los aros de Gryffindor, o lanzar órdenes a todo su equipo, no volvería a escuchar su maravillosa sonrisa, o volver a ver su hermoso ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, sabía que así sería, que tarde o temprano, mi primer enamoramiento se iría, porque eso es lo que pasa ¿no? Cuando te enamoras por primera vez de un chico que no está a tu alcancé y nunca lo estará, sabes que habrá un momento en el que le tengas que decir adiós, porque el continuará con su vida, conocerá a alguien, creará nuevos recuerdos en los que tu no estés, aunque nunca hayas estado, se casará, tendrá hijos, todo pasará a ser suyo y luego nada, terminará todo.

Mi primer enamoramiento, mi primer amor, mi primer capricho, siempre estará ahí, como un tierno y dulce recuerdo. Él será parte de mí, y muy en el fondo, tendré la esperanza de que yo también, sea parte de él.

" _Tu dulce andar, siempre permanecerá en mi alma"_

* * *

Es algo melancólico para mí, ya que ¿quién no ha tenido un primer amor, que jamás podrá ser suyo? Escogí a Hermione y Oliver Wood, porque me encanta esa pareja, aunque desgraciadamente, jamás los podré ver juntos, a menos que sea en una historia distinta, fuera del mundo Harry Potter o tal vez años después, me encantaría eso... Espero que les haya gustado... ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
